


(Self) Distance

by nighttalesparks



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Gen, TORU YOU BETTER RECOVER SOON AAA, a little of hint of angst in the end for toruka, all the gramatical error goes to me but send all the love for the OT4, i just //sobs// love my OT4 please excuse my overwhelming feelings, look at these spontanitious writting, my other AU/story were crying, no beta because im going down with all these sadness, nonetheless its all wholesome stuff for the OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttalesparks/pseuds/nighttalesparks
Summary: Toru's news + OT4 (+ bonus Toruka in the end)That's it.
Relationships: Kanki Tomoya & Kohama Ryouta & Morita Takahiro & Yamashita Toru, Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	(Self) Distance

**Author's Note:**

> shameless plugin, but i wrote this while listening to 'Your eyes tell' by BTS-- oof i like pain

“Your temperature has improved well, please don’t forget to take the medicine and your meal, Mr. Yamashita.” The nurse said before she left. Toru lying back down again to his pillow. It’s been two or three days after he received the result that even made him surprised as well. The agency and medias already released the statements at this point.

Who could have thought a laid-back person like him can caught one of the virus? But then again, it will be his lessons after he got charge from the hospitals. The room feels wide and have too much space for his liking, of course it is since it’s a room for virus-treatment. Even the nurse has to came in with his thick hazard-suit and lots of medical-mask in her face. It’s so quiet.

Staring at the ceiling on his room won’t do any good too, so he decided to text his manager to bring his guitar. Good thing they allowed him to use it for work-purpose as well because it will made him bored to got isolated from outside of the room. He pressed the send button and put back his phone in the table along with some scrambled up papers.Since, Toru believed he will got isolated for the time-being, he asked the nurse to bring papers and pen or pencil to work on his music. And the nurse did got him plenty of papers and pen along with his meal and medicine.

His mind wondering at the other three members of the band now, how are they doing? Did they spend their time well? Tomoya and Ryota probably complain about being tired to match up their energy with their kids, but won’t stop brag about them. Ah, Taka must be drinking again? He often told him not to pass the limit but that’s Taka for you, sometimes. He can see Taka’s scolding face now and maybe tell him to be careful next time. He should probably preapered for that.

Toru began to ate his meal, and processed to take the medicine as well. He should just rest since they said the only thing you can defeat the virus is just to be healthy and have a strong metabolism again. His manager supposed to visit him later, around 2 in the afternoon. But, it’s still pass 11 AM. So, he decided to just rest his heads and close his eyes.

* * *

He wakes up from a sudden knock on his door, the other nurse came in with his acoustic guitar. Asked him how he felt and check on his condition for most of all. She take the tray of meal away from his table but when she about to left him she began to talk something else.

“Is the blonde boy was your younger brother? He looks so constipated when brought your guitar.”

Blonde boy? Ah, is it Taka who bought his instrument? He checked up his phone again and yeah. Got 12 calls from Taka and a message from his manager that he have some business in the agency so he sent out Taka instead.

“Is he still there?” Toru asked, checking the time it was around 1 in the afternoon. Taka’s calls were around 15 minutes ago.

“No, we can’t have the visitor-regulation at this time and we limit them since the new protocol told us so.” The nurse answered with her eyes, he can probably saw the smile behind that many masks she used.

The nurse left and close the door after bow excuse to him. She will be back around 3 or 4 in the evening for regulation-check up. Toru only stare at his phone, not sure how to tell thank you to Taka. But when he start to type, he got a video-call from Ryota and Tomoya.

 _“TORUUU, HOW ARE YOU!?”_ asked both of them in unison. He need to remember to lower the volume level on his phone when having a call with both of them.

“You guys are so loud, Im in the hospital.” He answered casually. The both of dads apologize to him after.

“How come you didn’t told us before?” Ryota asked, the expression he showed was a playful one but he can sense the worrysome tone under it. Tomoya looks so solemn as well, like he done something wrong. He begin to chuckle because those expression wasn’t suit them.

“Don’t have much time, and they just swooped me in to the isolation-room. Beside, they already told the agency first.” Toru answered, tried to bring the mood lighter.

“Still, we worried you know.” Said Tomoya who still put his stiff face. Its really not look-like them who was all smiley and laughing when both of them goofing around.

“Yeah, Im sorry for that.” Toru scratched his hair, not itchy just felt sorry for made them worried.

“Nonetheless, how you’ve been up to? I know they told us you’re in stable conditions but we prefer to ask you instead.” Asked Ryota, the man tilted his head tried to act cute but it looks stupid for Toru. Ah, it reminds him about the bantering between both of the dads and Taka.

“Doing fine, I guess. They told me my condition also improved but just in case to take the medicine for make sure my metabolism are in good shape. How’s work? Any news or updates from the agency?” Asked the leader, coughing a little.

“Not yet, they put everything on hiatus on our side since the news from you released.Right now they tried to organize the meeting about your situation, that’s why Gocchan sent Taka instead.”Tomoya answered like he was the leader all along, damn Toru know he was the oldest but he was never seen him this serious before. Toru want to laugh him off but that would be rude.

“Still writing some songs, I see.” Taka joined the voice-call, it was Ryota who invited him since Taka won’t stop chat Ryota thru the messanger app to add him in. Ah, the members are in here. Ryota and Taka bantering like they used to, and Tomo just laugh it off like he’s glad it wasn’t him being Taka’s victim this time due the social-distancing.

“Yeah, it’s bored in here tho. Got at least one or two songs wrote down but it’s not yet done. Not sure how they sound when I play the guitar.” Toru answered while showing all the scrambled papers that turned into music sheets in just one sitting.

“How all of you been?” Toru asked while changing his position to dangle his foots in the side of the bed.

“Doing good, it’s kids nap time. So I can relax a bit.” Tomo answered, drinking his coffee like usual.

“Same, we’ve been just walked around the park this morning. Not that much to do.” Ryota chuckles, looks like he still aware of the situation.

“You know the drill, been drinking.” Taka’s flat answer hiding something behind those tone. But, Toru can’t point out what is it. Worried? Angry? Or it’s just him?

“That sounds like you all.” Toru laughed.

“Oh, shut up mr. Netflix. At least Im being sane.” Taka’s jokingly answered, made the three of them laughed off his sarcastic-side.

“Sorry you can’t visit me for awhile, the hospital restricted the visitor-regulation in here. They only allowed manager or relatives to visit now.” Toru said sheepishly, knowing how they will ask this later. But it can’t be helped since he still got the virus.

“Nah, man it’s all good. We understand that, still suck tho but what we can do.” Ryota answered.

“Also, could you look up from your window? You’re in the 4th floor right?” Tomo asked, hiding a snickers behind those question.

Toru look up to the building window. He didn’t realized his room was facing towards hospital’s parking lot. Said parking lot was also a huge one, but theres not much thing in there. Just hospital’s ambulance cars, and probably some of the visitors cars. Toru began to approached the two-glasses windows and heard a loud bark from one of the cars.

His eyes scanning the parking lot and found the other members with their dogs (Betty and two puppers) jumps and wagging their tails looking at his windows.

Taka holding something, a sign? He can see Ryota’s gesture pointing out his windows when they do eye-contact to each other. And he can see Tomo holding Taka’s shoulder like telling him to _go for it_.

So Taka did.

**がんばって** **ね** **,** **Toru-San**

(Ganbatte ne, Toru-San)

Toru read. Oh no, what should he do? He can’t help the smile that stretched his lips. He laughed while holding his phone. While his three beloved brothers in other side just bantering and screaming ‘what so funny’.

“Did you guys really come all the way in here? With your dogs? And a sign?” Toru asked with disbelieve.

“When I’ve said ' _we only doing walked around the park_ ' I meant it with the dogs. But, Mori-chan snatched us thru the phone and we kinda just hopped in the car.” Ryota answered while holding Betty, who barking in the phone as well. Now that Ryota’s mention it, Toru thought their background looks kind of similar (like they’re in the same car all along).

“Hey! Shut up! This kind of embarrassing as well too, I thought we can just go visit you outside of your room but the staff said we can’t since they don’t allowed visitors at this time.” Taka answered, his ears was visibly red from the video-call screen. Cute.

“It was a rent-car as well, so we can’t stay that long too haha I hope it made you feel better, Leader.” Tomoya said while holding his cup of coffee. The two puppers sounds calmed down. Judging from his floor-window, the car was a small truck car that can fit four people in there. It was a good white truck car, he can imagine if Ryota and Taka doing dumb things while wilding on open tub space behind.

“Thanks guys, that’s really sweet of you all.” Toru genuinely said while facing them again in the window.

“That’s cheesy, ew. You owe me some drinks after this, Toru.” Taka responded with the disgusting expression. He know the little vocalist just joking but it was funny to see him in such a playful expression.

“I know, I owe you all.” Toru promised them. He miss the post-concert drink party with the boys. How long have it been? Four months feels like a year they didn’t do the gigs.

All the conversations were about how Ryota told him story that he felt like he’s been kidnapped when Tomoya and Taka showed up with the rent-car. But since they were in a park, they stopped in to Ryota’s house to drop the kid and the wives.And the story when Taka tried visited Toru but almost got in a fight because Taka was a resist-head. Their laughing were echoing in Toru’s ears, it feels like those anticipated feelings before they go up to the stage.

But sadly their times was up when Tomoya got a message from his wives to buy something in the way home. The kids already wake up from their nap as well. Same goes to Ryota when the wives asked him to go home because the kid want to play with Betty.

“It was short but fun, thanks for coming too. Sorry you guys have to stay in parking lot.” Toru wave from the windows, looking at his three friends who already waving their hands in the air.

“No worries, you better stay healthy too Toru-nii!!” Ryota answered, tried to put Betty back with Tomoya’s puppers in the car.

“Get well soon, leader. Aren’t you miss the concert? I miss our wild stage as well because I feel so stiff lately with my drum haha!” Tomoya jokingly said while walking to driver seat.

The two of them said their farewell and ended up their video-call tabs, but Taka was so silence from the moment the two of them bid them goodbye. It feels like he have something much to say.

“Taka?” Toru asked, tilting his head in pure concern.

“Nothing, I hope you recharged soon.” Taka answered and hang up the call.

Toru don’t want to read much further Taka’s behavior. He might need the grief since it’s not long after his close friend passed away news and now it’s him who put another not so good news to his plate. But, he will make sure to text him his conditions after this.

The car pulled off the parking lot and now moving out to the street, he know he can’t see them or vice versa. But he still wave his hands anyway. It will take more time for him to recover but he know they will wait for him.

* * *

12.30 AM

Toru’s phone vibrate.

He halt his fingers in the guitar, since he can’t sleep he need some distraction like writing some music or strum out his guitar for fun. He reached out to his table and find Taka’s number on his screen.

He pushed the green button.

“...”

Silence, but he can hear Taka’s breathing in the other side. And is that a subtle glass-clanking he heard?

“...you’ve been drinking again.” Toru stated, not a question but a strict statement. Since he already know Taka’s most shenanigans.

“can’t sleep...thats all—“ Taka answered while seems he’s swirled his glass. His voice was so hoarse. Judging from the ice-cubes sounds, he’s done downing his drinks.

“Don’t lie, Taka. Just tell me.” Said the leader of the group while holding his guitar. Make himself comfy on the hospital bed.

“mmmmm’ I’ve...told you—I just...can’t schle..ep...” Taka said with the most subtle hoarse voice. Toru want to scold him but it’s best to just listen to him when he’s like this.

“’ey, Toru.Earth to Toru—” Taka sudden call made him back in reality. Toru then just humming to give Taka a clue to continue.

“Am I...a bad person?” Taka asked, voice full of guilt.

“I know Im a rebel in the past but, Im a changed man now. But I still can’t processed everything going around me.” Taka continued, trying so hard to not sound pathetic like he used to. And it hurts Toru’s heart a little.

“I do too, but don’t beat yourself up dude.” Toru answered while leaning back, looking at his guitar.

“Then why it looks like life gonna take away the person who dearest to me?” Taka asked in such a low-tone voice. Toru can hear how tired he was.

“You can’t change death, and you can’t deny it, Taka. We talked about this remember? Also Im still breathing, Mori.” Toru answered with a light chuckle. Tried to made the mood a little lighter.

Another silence.

“It’s fine, man. You’ve coming this far. You can’t control who will gone next time, you’re still human afterall. If you want to grief about him then grief and cry like a real man you are. But, don’t be hard on yourself.You still have us.” Toru comforting the petite man. He can hear a sniff in other side. Did he really drank that much?

“Toru...scared—“ Taka answered quietly. At first Toru was confused but he remember about Taka’s sleep-paralyzed past. Shit, at time like this?

“Are you alone in the apartement?” Toru asked while positioned his guitar. He hear a weak ‘yes’ from the frontman. He asked if Taka was tried to sleep before drinking, and he guessed right. He went straight to the bed after having a dinner but got another nightmare two hours before he called. So, that’s why he’s been drinking again.

“Sorry that you can’t sleep on my room, but just go to the bed after this. I won’t end the call until you sleep.” Toru sighed, he usually will let Taka sleep on his room if he can’t go home due work. But, he worried that his room got contaminated. He should sanitizer it after he got recharge soon.

Toru hear a shuffled sounds, Taka must be moved to his bed now. He knows the cover was pulled when Taka got in the call again.

“...’s—awkward, so you’re just gonna hear me breathing?” Taka asked while hiccups. Toru chuckled at his straight-forward, true he didn’t know what to do but then he saw his guitar.

“I can play you a lullaby?” Toru asked, Taka’s grumbles always remind him with the small man pout.

“...’m not—a ***hic*** kids, you—“ Taka protested with low effort, Toru can hear a sleepy state on his voice.

“Just kidding, how about I strum some songs? It might not that loud since I don’t want to disturb the nurse or staff in here. Maybe you have something in mind?” Toru questioned, he can hear Taka’s humming.

“...i don’t know.” Taka answered with a weak voice.

“Then it’s up to me what song I will play.” Toru said while getting ready to play his guitar before Taka said something, he halt his strums.

“Toru-san, thank you...for not giving up on me—“ Taka said in subtle voice while chuckled a little. Probably the effect from the drinks.

Toru can’t help the smile and blush that plastering his face. Why he's so cute?! He do really miss him.

He didn’t give any answers and just strums his guitars, the tone that played and dancing around his guitar was one of the most favorite song in the fanbase. Taka didn’t realized his mouth was followed the rhytm and singing some part in a sleepy voice.

> _“...so everybody ever be buddies—“_

Toru always so amazed on how the vocalist still singing even with that sleepy hoarse voice, it sounds beautiful and genuine. He thought the short-man will stop and scold him for bringing up the song because he’s still grieving. But, the leader glad Taka accept it.

Without showing each other faces, they know that their lips were stretched into a genuine and soft smiles that only god knows. Painted the consellation-moles man sleepy face with tears and comfortable expression to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna cre


End file.
